dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jena Malone
'Jena Laine Malone '(* 21. November 1984 in Sparks, Nevada) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Filmproduzentin und Musikerin. Leben Malone wurde als Tochter einer alleinerziehenden Mutter in Nevada geboren. In ihrer Kindheit zog sie 27 mal um, so wohnte sie zweitweise auch in einem Wohnwagen und dem Famileienauto. Im Kindesalter äußerte Malone schon bereits den Wunsch einmal Schauspielerin zu werden. Dar ihre Mutter ohnehin Mittelos war, zogen die beiden nach los Angeles um ihre Schauspielkarriere zu beginnen. Einige Monate später erhielt sie so Auftritte in einem Musikvideo von Michael Jackson im Jahr 1995 und auch einen Gastauftritt in der Serie Chicago Hope im Jahr 1996. Im selben Jahr gab Malone ihr Kinodebüt mit dem Drama Schutzlos - Schatten über Carolina, in welchem sie ein Missbrauchsopfer spielte. 2001 wurde sie einem breiterem Puplikum bekannt als sie die Rolle der Gretchen Ross in dem Kultfilm Donnie Darko ''von Richard Kelly spielte. Zwei Jahre später spielte sie die Nichte Adolf Hitlers in dem Drama ''Hitler - Aufstieg des Bösen neben Robert Carlyle, Matthew Modine und Liev Schreiber. In den Folgejahren spielte sie neben Hollywood Größen wie Vince Vaughn, Woody Harrelson und Keira Knightley. 2011 spielte erstmals unter der Regie von Zack Snyder in dem Actionfilm Sucker Punch. Seit 2013 ist Malone Teil der Besetzung der Literaturverfilmung'' Die Tribute von Panem''. Sie spielte im November 2015 zum letzten mal diese Rolle. Im Oktober 2014 wurde Malone für eine noch unbekannte Rolle in der 2016 startenden Comicverfilmung'' Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' gecastet. Gerüchten zufolge sollte es sich um die Rolle Babara Gordon/Batgirl handeln, was Zack Snyder aber dementierte. Filmografie *1991: Roseanne (Fernsehserie) *1996: Schutzlos – Schatten über Carolina (Bastard Out of Carolina) *1996: Chicago Hope – Endstation Hoffnung (Chicago Hope, Fernsehserie, Gastauftritt) *1996: Zwischen den Welten (Hidden in America, Fernsehfilm) *1997: Contact *1997: Hope (Fernsehfilm) *1997: Ellen Foster (Fernsehfilm) *1998: Homicide (Homicide: Life on the Street, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *1998: Seite an Seite (Stepmom) *1999: Aus Liebe zum Spiel (For Love of the Game) *1999: The Book of Stars *1999: Ein Hauch von Himmel (Touched By An Angel, Fernsehserie) *2000: Cheaters (Fernsehfilm) *2001: Donnie Darko *2001: Ballade von Lucy Whipple (The Ballad of Lucy Whipple, Fernsehfilm) *2001: Das Haus am Meer (Life as a House) *2002: American Girl (American Girl oder Confessions of an American Girl) *2002: Behind the Badge – Mord im Kleinstadtidyll (The Badge) *2002: Lost Heaven (The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys) *2003: State of Mind (The United States of Leland) *2003: Hitler – Aufstieg des Bösen (Hitler: The Rise of Evil, Fernsehfilm) *2003: Unterwegs nach Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) *2004: Saved! – Die Highschool-Missionarinnen (Saved!) *2004: Corn *2005: The Ballad of Jack and Rose *2005: Stolz und Vorurteil (Pride & Prejudice) *2006: Lying *2006: Ein Song zum Verlieben (Four Last Songs) *2007: The Go-Getter *2007: Into the Wild *2008: Ruinen (The Ruins) *2009: Der Solist (The Soloist) *2009: The Messenger – Die letzte Nachricht (The Messenger) *2010: Five Star Day *2010: Rachel *2011: The Wait *2011: Sucker Punch *2012: For Ellen *2012: Hatfields & McCoys (Miniserie, 3 Episoden) *2013: Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) *2014: Inherent Vice – Natürliche Mängel (Inherent Vice) *2014: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1) *2014: Inherent Vice *2014: Time Out of Mind *2014: Memory 2.0 *2015: Angelica *2015: Die Tribute von Panem - Mickingjay Teil 2 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2) *2016; Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *2016: The Neon Demon Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler